Chaseing Bella
by Gem16100
Summary: Edward Left in NM, Bella was pregnant, eighty years later she back with her daughter and Chase a vampire who turn her. But Bella isn't the same person she different, can the Cullen figure out why  Full Summary in side good story, bad summary. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hay this is Gem16100, ok Chaseing Bella is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think and any ideas that you have for it. I like to see what you all think of this story I think it's a good idea so let me know once you have read it. -**

**Declaimer - I don't own Twilight**

**Summary - Edward left in NW and Bella was pregnant (I know it been used a lot but trust me it a lot different) anyway Alison (their daughter) is a half human half vamp, after giving birth to Alison. Bella almost died. When a Vampire named Chase turned her and they disappeared. Eighty years later Bella, Chase and Alison come back to Forks but Bella is different Chase has done something to her. She no longer the nice, kind, shy, innocent Bella that we all know. It up to Alison and the Cullen's to get the true Bella back but first they have to find out what Chase has done to her. (In my Story Half breeds have super hearing but not smell )**

* * *

><p>A's P.O.V (Alison's) –<p>

Hi my name is Alison Esme Rosalie Renee Swan; my mother is Isabel Maria Swan also knows as Bella/Izzy and My Fathers is Edward Cullen but he doesn't know I exist let alone that my mother is still alive.

It been about eighty year since they've seen each other, He was a Vampire and he left my mother while she was pregnant with me so he didn't know about me. Mum understands why he left, she knows know the dangers she was in being around him and he did it for her safety, she knows that he still love her. She told me that she was really upset and angry at first when he left. Then once she was turned she understood how hard it was not to drink her blood and forgave him.

She great, she not only my mum, she's my best friend. I think it mainly because she was turned when she was eighteen and hasn't aged a day since. We're always been together; she listens to me and understands me better than anyone. Well that was before that demon of a man came back Chase, not only does he hate me for being half human but he has this power short of like Mind Control, it lets him change a person into something that there not. He's all the person can think about, and he enjoys seeing them change like my mum. She was always kind, nice, friendly and she never drank human blood only animals like my dad but know well she cold, heartless, loves to see people suffer and she drink human blood just like Case but she still really protective of me.

Today a special day were moving back to Fork, I've been asking mum for years to take me there so I can see where she meet my father. Before Chase came back she used to tell me story about them. I would love to meet them, _yeah like Chase would let them come anywhere near use._

Well my mum still own the house that she and her father Charlie lived in, so were going in to live there. Me and Mum look almost identical, well there are a few differences but only vampire could see them. The major one's are that my eyes are green which mum say I got from dad and my hair is a weird bronze colour. If anyone ask use about who we are were going to say that we're the twin Granddaughters of Bella just in case anyone my mum knew is still there, even though it highly unlikely. Case is going as a family friend, even though both mum and Chase drink human blood there able to control themselves as long as nobody bleed out in front of them.

Were in Chase's black Porsche Panamera **_(A/N I don't know anything about cars so if something wrong let me know - picture in profile)_**which he got last year and had it modified so it could go as fast as he wants, we're driving to school.

Chase is 18 well he look it same as my mum and me, he has jet black messy hair; he has the typically vampire pale skin and strong features. Thanks to the use of contacts _**(A/N mainly because red eye would scare most people half to death**_) he has deep blue eyes which I think he said was his natural eye colour, he about 6 foot tall well tone muscular body. He wearing a black t-shirt which say _blood rule our world_ in red letters and a black leather jack over it, he has plain black jean and a pair of black trainers.

My mom look stunning as always, her wavy hair was now a deep chestnut colour with natural red highlights that fell just above her shoulders, her hair suited her know brown eyes perfectly _**(A/N Also wearing contact in case you didn't figure it out**)_ and her soft features added to her beauty as well as her pale skin. She was wearing a dark red unbuttoned shirt with a plain black T shirt underneath, black shinny jeans, black boots and black sunglasses that hid her face.

Like I said before I look just like her excepted for the hair and the green eye I look allot more human than she does though. I'm wearing a pale blue vest top with a white long sleeve jacket, a demine skirt and white flats.

"So everything sorted just have to go to the office and get are schedules" Mum said putting her phone away and looking at Chase.

"Good I knew I could trust you my sweet" he said kissing her on the cheek  
>"Remember no blowing our cover while were there by calling me, mum" My mum said.<p>

"Yeah, mum I know" I said angrily 'does she forget that this isn't my first time going to high school with her' I thought.

"Hay freak don't take that tone with your mum, owe and know talking to anyone unless I say so you got it" I nodded upset that he call a freak again and all mum could do was smile at him.

We pull into the parking lot as soon as we open the car door Mum and Chase start to growl.

"What wrong ... what is it" I said hoping they weren't going to attack someone right here in front of school.

Chase turned and said sarcastically "Well maybe if you weren't a coward and let use turn you, you wouldn't need to ask." 'Great not this again he been trying to turn me in to a vampire from the first time he meet me, luckily mum won't let him unless I ask them to' I thought smile know she had truly stop fighting him.

"Vampire, there are others going to this school" My mum said ignoring what Chase had said 'typical I final get here I we have to move.'

"Were staying here however we just have to deal with them" Chase said as though he read my mind. He walks inside as he put his arm around mum waist as we walk to reception.

"Hi I'm Chase Knight, this is Isabella Swam and her twin Alison Swam were the new student" Chase said to the receptionist.

"Owe hi I'm Mrs June it a please, just get your teachers to sign these forms and give them me at end of the day" She said handing use a map, the form and are schedules. I look at mine, today I had - English, Maths, Biology then Lunch followed by History.

After I look at it I gave it to mum "we only have History and Math together" She said giving it back and then looking at Chases.

He just said simply "I'm in every class with your 'sister' expect Maths, meet use here for lunch as soon as the bell ring DO NOT BE LATE" he shouted as he walk away with his arm still around mum, my mum was just laughing as they left.

"Ok on to English" I said to myself as I look at the map.

I walk into class and everyone was staring I could hear them whispering, thank you vampire hearing.

"_Hay she looks hot, maybe I should ask her out"_ said this kind of cute guy to his friends. Owe please don't I thought.

"_You think the Cullen's have a new kid, she looks just like them_" said some girls in the back, wait what the Cullen as in my father and his family there here.

I would have bounced up and down if I was for the fact that One I'm in a class room full of people I've never met before and two I'm incurable shy.

That when I came out of my thought when the teacher asking me to introduce myself, here goes nothing.

"Hi... I'm...Alison Swan I moved her with my twin and her boyfriend ... err ... I hope we can be friends" I said nervously, god I hate standing in front of a group.

"Hello Alison, It nice to meet you I'm Mrs Newton (_**A/N I just thought it would be good to have someone related to someone that Bella once knew**), _swan did any of you parents go to this school" Mrs Newton said. Shit

"No miss but my grandma did" I said hoping she didn't ask any fever questions. She didn't just ask me to sit down next to the only other empty seat in class.

About thirty minutes in class a girl biased in. she had short, black spiky hair, she was about 5ft 6, and she resembled a pixie.

"Sorry... sorry I'm late we got into a little accident on the road but everyone ok nobody got hurt" I heard her say.

Mrs Newton told her it ok she was late and that she won't be in trouble because she had a genuine reasons and told her to take her sit, which was right next to me.

She sat down and looks at me, I knew she was a vamp the moment I saw she had Topaz eye which only Veggie vamps have, She smile happily at me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, you must be new, and I can tell were going to be great friends" she said still smiling.

Wait ... my Aunt Alice, my mum best friend, the same one who could see the future, the shopaholic, mad, hyperactive Alice that I grow up hearing stories about. Wow ok relaxes just introduce yourself and next lesson tell mum that there here.

"A ... Alison Swan" I said and she gasps then I heard her whisper my mum name under her breath. I realise she must have final curt my sent because she look at shock, upset and confused and wouldn't stop staring all thought English.


	2. Chapter 2

Al's P.O.V (Alice's)

Today, just isn't my day first off I final after years of begging got to drive Edwards car, and I had to go and have a vision while driving don't I.

_- Vision -_

_The Vision was where a female vampire was Kissing Edward and then the rest of use where all smiling and hugging her. There was other girl with the same hair as Edward but I couldn't see the girls faces. the vampire then took her to Edward and he hug her._

_-End Vision-_

It was weird Edward freaked, One because of what I did to his car and two because he has never gotten over Bella. Well none of us have I think about her every day I can't believe it been eighty years since we last saw her. I was mad at him at first. We argued everyday me wonting to go back and him wonting to stay away, it almost tor our family apart, but then when her future want black about a month after we left. We tried to find her, but we couldn't. We put are difference a side and went to see what happen. It turned out that she disappeared and know body know where she went. Me, Edward and Jasper searched for years for her and she was nowhere to be found.

When I got the vision today, Edward stay with his car as the rest of use went to school, I think it just so he can be alone with his thought but I can't wait for this new vampire to come it would stop Edward being so miserable and maybe he final be happy.

When I final got to class I was half hour later, after explaining to Mrs Newton, I still can't believe that she related to Mike I mean she total different from what I hear. Anyway she told me everything was ok and that I could go to my seat,

I walk to me seat and I saw a new girl sitting in the empty seat next's to mine, Yeah a new friend.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, you must be new, and I can tell were going to be great friends" I said smiling. She looks stun for a moment than she spoke

"A...Alison Swam" she said shyly, I gasp I couldn't believe it I took a good look at her, she look very similar to her, for those how weren't vampire's you would think that she and Bella were twin, Except for the hair and eyes.

"Bella" I said under my breath, upset at the memory maybe she did move on and have kid maybe she was happy, owe how I wish I could find out... owe god what about Edward what will he think, will he be happy or upset I don't know.

Just then I curt her sent, She wasn't human, well not all of her was I wounded what she is. I know she notice me stare at her all thought class, I was happy at the possibility the Bella had been happy and live a full life and not died like we through, and sad because in a certain way she was kind of like a niece to me this girl but I was shock because I didn't know what she was and trying to figure it out was driving me insane.

She left class in a hurry, probable to her next lesson; I decide to go find Edward.

I found him on the way to his next's class "Edward I need to talk to you know" I thought to myself knowing he could hear me.

"Ok lead the way" he said as we walk off the wood's, Jasper feeling my emotions, was next to me in a flash. "Alice, what wrong are you ok"

"I meet a new student to day" I begin, Jasper look worried and came closer to me "what happen" He said with concern in his voice. Owe he's so cute when he's worrying.

"Nothing, to worry about it just well …" god what can I say, hay Edward I just meet someone who look so much like her that there is no way she isn't related to her.

"What do you mean, related to who" Edward said, Shit forgot to hide my thoughts.

"Bella" was all that I said, I know he would get me. "You meet someone related to Bella, are you sure" Jasper said, asking the question I know Edward wanted to ask but he just stay silent but look eager for me to answer the question.

"Yes, she looks to mush like Bella, to not be releted plus her last name is Swan" I said. We all decided to tell the others and figure out what to do next's. By the time this had happen it was diner time so we headed to the cafeteria. We sat were we always did at the back of the room with Rose and Emmett. Before we could tell them, two students walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry for a short chapter I wanted it to be a chapter for each P.O.V so know one would get confuessed! **


	3. Chapter 3

E's P.O.V (What Edward was thinking after Alice talk to him about Alison)

I can't believe that Alice met some one related to Bella; I don't know we've to be happy that she was able to move on just like I told her to, or upset because she was my world, my life, my mate, my Bella and I will never get to see her again. No matter how much I won't to, it hurt to hear she's moved on and had a family even if it what I wanted.

A's P.O.V

I made my way to Math, there were no sign of the Alice or and other vampire there well a part from mum.

I sat next to her and saw her get out a piece of paper out and begin to write (**Alison**/_Bella_)

_What the hell did you do now brat _

She looks angry at me, well I better tell her

**One of the Vamp's are in my English, her name was Alice Cullen she look just like you said she did.**

_Did you talk to her?_

**Kind of I only told her my name, but she was staring at me once she curt my sent. **

_It because she was trying to figure out what the hell you were, you don't exactly smell human. I bet it was driving her insane trying to figure you out. Good she dissevered it._

_**What**_** should we do?**

_I'll ask Chase see what he say we might have to move if Alice is here than that mean the whole fucking lot of them including E... Him. _

Dam it stupid Chase, He had forbid mum from ever saying his name again. But I knew who she meant, Edward my father owes my god I might get to meet them, maybe they could help me get mum back, yes!

_ALISON ESME ROSELIE RENEE SWAN what the hell are you thinking it better not have anything to do with them_

My mum glared at me almost throwing the paper at me. Shit she know me to well I know

**I was just thinking it would be nice for them to know so that you can get Edward back for leaving you by you know … showing of Chase**

'Ok please buy it Please' I thought as I handed her the paper, she smiled as she read it

_Why Alison our we final growing on you, your become more like me and Chase every day next you'll be drinking blood._

'Yeah right I would rather drink blood then become like him' I thought, owe have I mentions that yeah I can drink blood but I don't even want to. Thought of me drinking blood makes me sick. So I stick with human food as long as I eat whenever I'm hungry I don't crave blood.

**HELL NO, I love you, mum but there know why I hell I'll drink anyone's blood**

Mum just smile and the bell rang for end of class, I went to Biology but the teacher said that my partner wasn't there so I would have to meet him another day.

Well the lesson went quickly and it was lunch time, I vertically ran to where I was meeting mum and Chase. They were making out when I got there gross

"What are you staring at freak" Chase said pulling apart from Mum, mum just laughed.

"Did she tell you about the vamps and who they are" I said.

"Yeah and I have my own ideas to deal with them" Chase said smirking.

"Can we please go I'm starving" I said

Chase throws his arm around mum and walk off.

"Come on then" he said angrily, as we reached the door leading to the cafeteria, Chase whisper something in mum ear and she left. He pushed me into the cafeteria and there at the back where the Cullen's or well most of them. They all look our way when we entered we grab some food and walk up to them.

"Stay be hide me I don't want them asking unnecessary questions" Chase said pulling me be hide him.

"Well, know that's taken care of, let's go greet them, after all it is impolite" Chase said smiling. Since when did he care about being polite?

"Hello, who are you" Said the female blond who I knew was Rosalie.

"Chase Knight, I'm the leader of my coven, this is Alison, I believe one of you have already met" he said turning to me and sitting down at the table and started to eat, well fake eating.

"Yes I have English with Alice" I said quietly, Alice got up and suddenly hug me.

"Sorry about this morning in English I wasn't expecting any other Vampires, it rear for me not to know" she said.

"It's ok" I said shyly good I hate being shy.

Alice stops hugging me and said "this is Jasper my mate, Emmett and his mate Rosalie and this is Edward guys this is Alison Swam" two of them gasped.

"Swam as in Bella Swam you're related to Bella" said Emmett upset.

"Yeah" Chase said. There was a long silence until Alice spoke

"SO … how many are in your coven just you two"

"No, there three of use but Izzy's just gone to sort out the last of the living arrangement" Chase said causally

Izzy was what Chase called mum; I hate it when he calls her that.

Then Chase's phone rang (**Chase**/ _Bella (Izzy_))

**Yo what up this is Chase. **

_Hay, baby_

**So did you finish?**

_Well sort of _

**What happened? **

_He wasn't so eager to help us as you hope _

**Owe that a shame he was good well I will have to find another one, is the problem sorted **

_Yeah he fixes it, but he didn't upgrade and he wanted double. Don't worry I took care of him._

**Well will you be coming back to school **

_Do you want me to, I'm a bit held up here _

**Ok I will see you later love u **

_Love you to tell the Cullen I said hi, _she then started to laugh and hung up.

"What happen" I ask, I had listen to the conversion but not quite sure what happen.

"Nothing just the mechanic that we hired to fix the bike couldn't do every he promised to do and try to charge Izzy double so she lost her tamper with him and had to stay and sort it out."

Crap she killed the mechanic; I know she has that what Chase mean whenever he says she's sorted it.

"So yeah there is also Izzy but like I said she busy" Chase said turning back to them.

"What did she mean when she said say hi to the Cullen's does she know use" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I heard a lot about you, I know your cover leader is a doctor and his wife's a decorator or something and you don't call your coven a coven you call it a family. I also know that Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense emotions and change them and Eddie boy here can read minds … owe and I will need to arrange a meeting with Carlisle" Chase said smiling trying to sound nice. Wow he a good actor if I didn't know how underhand, sadistic, curl and mean he actually was I would total thinks he was a nice guy.

"He at work but I'm sure that he'll speak to you, do you want to come to are or to yours" Edward said finial taking.

"No, how about the old field where you play baseball tonight at 5" had Chase said smiling. He's up to something I just know it.

"Alison, I saw Bella last week she wasn't looking to good angry as hell at all of them, I don't think she will ever forgive them for leaving" he said making it seem like he was telling me but making sure the Cullen could hear.

Then Chase got up and pull me out of my sat and drag me out making are to the car park "what the hell why you do that" I asked well more like yelled but hay, He had no right to lie to them.

"For fun why else did you see their face's ha! They were miserable it was so much fun" he said smirking again.

"You curl, sadistic bustard your sick, I hope they tier you lime from lime" I yelled this got him pissed he pushed my onto the boot of his car and held my throat.

"Be careful what you say freak, you wouldn't want to be forced to feed again know would you" He said still holding my throat. I froze knowing he was deadly serious he had done it before.

"Please not again anything but that" I said I remember the last time Even thought his powers didn't work on me, all he have to do is lock me in a room for a few weeks and let the thrust take over then all he has to do is open the door and I would be like a new born, killing anyone without thinking, I didn't return back to normal for about a week, it was the worse type of punishment that he know of for me.

"Well then shut up and get in the car I have a plan to come up with a way to thank the Cullen's for Izzy" He said getting in the car with a sadistic smile on his face and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

E's P.O.V (After Chase and Alison left)

He said she wasn't doing well what did he mean I know that it was eighty so that would make her 98 years old is she still alive, did she really hate me that much owe god why, why did I leave my Bella the love of my life, but at least she had a family and kind of moved on I hope.

I decide the here what the other were thinking.

_She hates use know I can't believe it, this is all your fault Edward why did you make use leave she was my best friend, my sister owe right you got it in your thick head that you were protecting her – _Alice look at me angry as she ranted on.

_Little sis hate me, or man what type of brother am I – _Emmett thought with his head down sadly.

_It all my fault if I hadn't lost control on her birthday Edward would be with her now –_Jasper we all told him it wasn't his fault and he knows it.

_Does she really hate use that much, Edward I don't trust that guy he seem way to trusting and Alison look scare of him plus why were contacts unless … I don't know but if he is right a lasted she has a family – _Rose said looking at me with a weak smile. She right something off

"Your right" I said getting their attention

"Who" Jasper asked sadly

"Not you Jasper I told you it wasn't your fault I meant Rose she thought that maybe he was lying or something because he seem to trusting and their eyes, she also think the Alison girl look more scare of him then use" I said. They look at Rose, who nodded then Jasper spoke

"She did feel scare I thought maybe it was because she was meeting five vampires but now that I think it was directed at him more then use"

"Well then I'll go and inform Carlisle and Esme about what just happen, let's keep an eye on them" Alice said as she got up and took out her phone.

**(After school at the old baseball field)**

We saw Alison asleep as we arrived, Esme and Carlisle was shock. We had told them about who much she look like my Bella but I don't think they realised how much.

_She is so much like Bella no wonder you're so sad my poor son_ – Esme in her motherly ways

_The head bone connected to the_ – Carlisle why is he blocking me

Then we heard a hiss, our head shot around to see Chase making out with who I would assume was the girl called Izzy. He had his hand on her back under her shirt I think he scratched her and she was defiantly enjoying it.

I portended to couth to get their attention, they both snapped out of it and tore apart. The girl was wearing sunglasses and I couldn't make out her face.

"Fuck there here" she said clear unhappy with my interruption

"Yeah well we'll finish later ok" Chase said with a smile

He then noticed Alison "Owe look she fallen asleep how cute" he said with a creepy smile on his face. Then before any of us could say or do anything he kicked her straight in her side. She let out a small screech of pain then jump up rubbing her side. "I told you to tell use when they arrived, ok not to fall asleep you little ..." he yell but was cut off from his rant by Izzy who wrapped her arms around his neck gentle and whispered in his ear "Well deal with this later, know the faster you talk to the Cullen's, the quicker we can go home and finished what the Cullen's interrupted" She said seductively in his ear, he nodded.

"It nice to meet you Esme and Carlisle, sorry about what you court use doing we got bored" he said pulling the nice guy act.

"Emu... its fine, so you wished to speak with me" Carlisle said trying to act like nothing happened.

"Yes, me and my coven had wanted to stay here for awhile but know it look like there will be two coven and seen as this is your land I'll ask that you allow us to stay we won't get in your way expect you'll probably see use at school" he said with a nice guy smile.

"Well I will have to discuss it with my family and get there options"

"That's fine" Chase said and we ran to a distance they couldn't hear

"Should we let them stay?" I said as soon as we stop

Most of use said no but I think if they did stay we could keep a close eye on them and find out more about what happen to my Bella.

"I think we should let them stay, think about we can keep an eye on them Rose you said there was something of about them and I think you were right, we let them stay and keep an eye on them isn't it safer for everyone if they stay here were we can stop them causing trouble, we o it to Bella if they are her grandkid to keep an eye on them."

As soon as I mention Bella they all agree even Rose. So we headed back

"May a decision then have we" Chase said still acting nice

"You may stay" Carlisle said and the boundary lines to them.

"Why do we needed to know them can we just hunt any were" Chase said arrogantly nice

"You see that were the wolf live" I said and we explain everything about the treaty with them.

"Good to know" said Izzy

"Ok thank you well see you at school" Chase said and he took of running

Then the girl Izzy walked up to Alison and told her to clam on her back and ran off.

We all ran back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so just to let you all know the pack will not be in this Fanfiction Sorry! **


End file.
